


Tigerlilly and Snowlilly

by Rennen



Series: OCs [7]
Category: My own lmao
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Mix of poetry and not poetry, Nya - Freeform, Poetry, they dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennen/pseuds/Rennen
Summary: Two big cats hanging out
Series: OCs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638256
Kudos: 1





	1. Rhapsody in Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 doesnt indent paragraphs where they were indented when typing the thing im gonna kermit

The bar was characteristically busy and rambunctious. The atmosphere was set with the pink and purple tinted walls, and the couples dancing along the floor. The waiter in the white coat served drinks with enthusiasm that was almost comedic. Behind the bartenders was a wide array of colorful bottles, almost like a witch’s secret ingredients rather than some alcohol. The patrons of the bar were enjoying themselves among the tables, and laughter was heard floating in the air.  
The laughter didn’t stop when the patrons heard the bell above the door chime. Snarky yet friendly grins grew upon the men’s faces, as they saw their old friend approach the bar.  
Tigerlilly was a popular guest of this bar, and he fit right in. His skin almost seemed to glow an orange-brown, and his hair was an unnatural shade of silver. He always tied it back into a ponytail so it did not block his sight while on the job. His usual pinstripe suit was as it always was, impeccable. The scruff on his chin and cheeks was looking slightly fuzzier than usual.  
Tigerlilly’s shoes tapped across the wooden floorboards of the bar, and he gained some whistles from his drunk acquaintances as he passed their table. In one swift movement he choose a barstool and swung himself up and onto the seat, placing his elbows on the counter and leaning forward. The small tuft of hair that he always left outside of the ponytail obscured his vision for a moment before he pushed it away.  
“You are such a girl, you know that?” Lionsun had watched his overdramatic display with sarcasm from behind the bar counter.  
Tigerlilly turned his head back to Lionsun from his position of swiping his hair from his face to look at him fully. Tigerlilly’s eyes were sharp and round, and his muscles could be seen flexing from under his suit.  
“Did your lady forget to get you more gel at the store? Don’t take out your hair frustrations on me,” Tigerlilly scoffed in offense, placing a hand on his chest as if horribly offended, and turning his face away as if he couldn’t even bare to look at Lionsun.  
Lionsun was having a terrible hair day. Lions are regal and handsome, except when they aren’t. His hair was splayed out everywhere like some kind of mad scientist. He begrudgingly cleaned the cup in his hands.  
“If you have so much time to bring my lady into things, where is yours?” Lionsun fired his retort.  
“Snow will be here any minute now, and out of here just as quickly.” Lionsun laughed at that and at how true it really was. Tigerlilly could see his inhumanly sharp teeth as he laughed.  
As if on cue the bell above the door jingled once again, and this time the patron did not blend in with the crowd, or elicit whistles and laughter. Snowlilly stood in the doorway, looking entirely disturbed. Her skin was white and her hair was even whiter, her eyes a soft blue. Her clothing was casual amongst the suits and dresses of the other patrons of the bar. She pulled her tan cardigan closer to herself, and took her first steps onto the hard wood floor.  
She appeared next to Tigerlilly looking much smaller than she actually was, the black spots on her skin and in her hair much more visible now. The other bargoers looked at her in awe.  
At her approach Tigerlilly let out a soft snuffle noise, and rubbed his cheek against hers to calm her nerves. It helped slightly, he used the moment to turn his stare towards the other patrons and give them a deadly glare. They all turned away as if on cue. He placed a hand on her side and gave her a small tug in his direction and she rolled her eyes.  
“Get a room,” Lionsun scoffed.  
“I tell him that every day,” Snowlilly sighed in return.  
“One must never stop pursuing his love, even if they are already together,” Tigerlilly explained to the both of them.  
“That’s just an excuse to rub on me all day,” Snowlilly corrected. Tigerlilly made a whining sound in his throat at the bluntness in her words.  
Lionsun gave them both a look and then brought up the question he’s had all night, “That’s not very natural you too, you know that right?”  
Tigerlilly stopped staring at Snowlilly to turn to Lionsun, “Who ever said fiction had to be realistic?” Lionsun had no response to that and watched as Tigerlilly lifted himself from his stool. “I’ve made my wonderful, beautiful, patient, impecc-  
“Shut it.”  
Tigerlilly cleared his throat. “I’ve made Snow stand around here long enough, it’s time for us to leave. Thank you for the conversation, Lionsun.” Lionsun blinked at the sudden formality but went ahead and big them both farewell anyway, with a wave.  
The couple left the bar with a jingle of the bell. The roads were covered in snow, and the lampposts illuminated the snow in shades of orange. Tigerlilly grabbed Snowlilly’s hand and led them both away from the bar.  
“He’s right, you know,” Snowlilly spoke. She continued the thought as their feet crunched the snow, “We aren’t a natural pair.”  
Tigerlilly responded immediately, “Neither are we natural animals.”  
“Got me there,” she admitted. The two continued to talk in silence along the roads before Snowlilly spoke up once again, “Do you have work tomorrow?”  
“Most likely. It depends on the master.”  
“And did you let Tracy out before you left?”  
“Of course,” he sent her an offended stare.  
“Hush big guy, I was just asking,” she gave a lazy wave of her hand at him.  
The two of them continued their walk in silence, approaching a historic library. It was hours past the closing time, but that didn’t matter for them. They both walked in the intricate doors and found their spot along the fireplace, Tracy wagged her tail at them as they approached. Tracy climbed off her pillow in front of the fire to jump over to Snowlilly, placing her front paws on Snowlilly’s leg. Snowlilly bent down to give the Pomeranian some pats on the head.  
Tigerlilly took the opportunity to finally take off the suit that had been suffocating him this entire night, leaving the undershirt on. The stripes on his skin were intimidating in the light of the fire. Piles of books littered the floor of the circle of space they had claimed. Bookshelves lined the area around them and gave them privacy and cover. No one ever came over to this part of the library, but it was nice anyway. The books were titled in gold and the lamps on the desks had intricate patterns that seemed hand carved. Snowlilly took a seat on the floor and looked upwards, feeling a little dizzy at just how high up the ceiling was. She could see the moon through the windows in the ceiling. Tigerlilly took and seat across from her and Tracy climbed into her lap. Snowlilly watched as the book in Tigerlilly’s hands flipped its pages at inhuman speeds, and he read every single word. She wasn’t as quick as her was, but if she read enough maybe she’d catch up someday. She opened the hardback book in her hands to where she left off, the book cover bound in leather and pages slightly yellow.


	2. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thicc cats with thicc dog reading thicc book

Have you heard of the cats that live in the library?  
Big cats.  
They’re majestic, but they’d tear you apart.  
The tiger is a charming guy.  
The leopard is kinda sick of his constant flirting.  
Instead of roses, he gives her a bouquet of meat.  
Then they eat it together,  
in the big library.

They adopted a little pup.  
A brown Pomeranian who wandered over the border.  
She sleeps on a pillow by the fireplace.  
They bide time by reading about the land across.  
Nobody knows they’re there,  
sometimes you can hear the footsteps of four feet,  
but you’ll only see a person.


	3. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in a library sounds nice

“We are not natural animals.”  
Well yeah, clearly. Have you looked in a mirror recently? You’re huge, and your skin is a somewhat unnatural orange-brown. I’m pretty sure everyone knows you’re not a normal guy. You’re just looking for an excuse to look cool.  
It was snowing out, my preferred weather, Tigerlilly could deal with it, but he preferred rain. My boots crunched in the snow, and he didn’t seem to care that his pant legs were getting wet by touching the snow. I guess it doesn’t matter since the suit is all show.  
The streetlamps looked like something out of some old movie, making the snow look orange, like Tigerlilly. Sometimes he joked that if not for my spots, he’d lose me in the snow. In the wild that would be a compliment, so I’ll take it. I thought about Tracy back in the library. There’s no way a dog would just hang out with some big cats, but as said before,  
We aren’t natural animals.  
Humans are mammals, even if they like to think they’re better then animals because of their fancy technology. Big cats are also animals. Combine the two, and you get… still an animal. Not that they know we exist. Unfortunately, its’s more complicated than that.  
The library is huge. Gold and brown, it looks like something out of a book, but maybe that’s the point. There’s fireplaces and vintage lamps and the rows of books go for forever. Tracy was waiting for us by the fireplace on her little pillow. The library is closed, but that’s fine for us. It doesn’t matter either way. Tigerlilly has been reading lots lately, and he does it so fast too. I want to catch up someday. Our books are leather bound, and the pages are a little yellow, but that just adds to the experience.  
Occasionally, we stumble on a book about our physical counterparts. The big cats. They are strong, yet honorable. We are only a representation of something better, and without the big cats, we would not exist, so we take care to learn a lot about our counterparts. The spots and stripes on our skin made more sense after we did.


	4. Nya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya

The sound of four large paws.  
Roar.  
But all you see is a person.  
If you squint your eyes in the mirror  
you’ll see the cat.  
It follows your movements,  
as if it were you.

Mr. Lilly, Ms. Lilly,  
what exactly are you?  
No human has ever seen such a thing.  
Where exactly are you?  
You appear with the puff of smoke,  
in the big library.  
The one with the gold trim,  
the big dusty books.  
He’s always over there in the big chair,  
drinking tea,  
reading a book.  
When I approach him  
he looks up at me and smiles.  
He was reading a book about a bunch of cat-people.  
They live in their little slice of the world.  
A separate realm from the typical human,  
and yet the same.  
It reflects,  
they reflect,  
he reflects.

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt read through this either im tired


End file.
